


My Loyalty is For You

by stony1998



Series: Sexy, Cute, or Angsty One-Shots [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AU kind of, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Loyalty, M/M, Sad, Shyness, bane feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony1998/pseuds/stony1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bane asks Barsad to prove his loyalty to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Loyalty is For You

"Barsad, I have something to ask of you." 

Barsad looked up from cleaning his gun, an eyebrow raised. That tone... that tone could either be very good or very, very bad. "And what is that?" 

Bane's eyes where steely, but from his stance Barsad could tell he was contemplating whether or not to truly ask. 

"Bane, brother, what is it you wish to ask of me? Ask and it shall be done, you know as much by now."

"Do I?" 

Barsad's eyebrows knitted together, as he tried to conceal his anger and pain. "Do you not? Have I done anything to disprove my loyalty to you brother? I have killed for you. I have fought for you. I have taken bullets for you, and I would again!"

"That is not loyalty. That is being a soldier."

Barsad stood, anger boiling in his stomach. "Then you think my loyalty is untrue?"

"I think you are brave, and follow orders. For loyalty I have nothing to say brother."

"Then kill me and stop this brooding over it. You think I am not loyal? Then why am I here?!"

"You are here because I wish you to be. Barsad, I do not say these things to anger you."

"Are you sure? Because if that's the truth you've failed miserably." Barsad spat. When Bane said nothing he sighed. "You had something to ask of me. What is it?"

"Perhaps it is best not said." Bane said, his voice solemn through the mask. 

"No, go on. Despite what you may believe I am loyal to you and will do what is asked."

"Prove it to me then."

Barsad was taken back by this request. "Prove it to you?"

Bane stepped closer to Barsad, but still kept a distance. "Yes, brother. Prove your loyalty to me and our cause."

"How am I to do that?" Barsad asked, cocking his head slightly. Bane stepped closer and he felt his cheeks heat up. "Bane I don't understand what you are asking me."

"I believe you do Barsad." He said softly, barely a hum through the filter of the mask. He took Barsad's wrist in his hand and tugged him forward. Barsad made a small noise of surprise as he collided with Bane's chest. "Will you prove your loyalty Barsad? Or would you leave me thinking you not loyal."

Barsad looked up into Bane's eyes. What had been steely before was now alight with fire, burning with arousal. Barsad breathed deeply, aroused himself just from that simple look. "I wouldn't have you thinking of me like that. I will prove my loyalty to you."

Just like that Bane stepped away. Barsad stumbled slightly, but regained his balance before he hit the floor. He blushed slightly. "Bane I do not-"

"Come to my bedroom when you are ready Barsad. You need not finish your duties, I will have others deal with them." He looked down at Barsad, and there was that look that made Barsad weak in the knees. "Just know, when you come to my bedroom I will ravish you. I will make you feel nothing but me. I will make you scream so that all of our brothers know to who you are loyal. To who you belong." With that he turned, walking toward his room. "Do not keep me waiting long."

Barsad stood there for what felt like years until one of the other brothers came in, giving him an odd look. 

"Bane ordered I take your place."

Barsad cleared his throat and nodded, not saying anything else as he left the room, going to Bane's room. He lifted a hand to knock then paused. Should he have... prepared himself? Perhaps he should go freshen up? 

Before he could think to leave Bane opened the door, looking down at him. "Are you going to stay out here all night?"

"No! I just- It's-I"

"Come in Barsad." Bane commanded, moving to the side. Barsad nodded, clearing his throat and walking in. 

"Forgive me if I seem..."

"Skirmish?" Bane finished for him. Barsad nodded slightly. "Have you never done this with a man?"

"I have. Just..."

"Not with a man such as I." Bane guessed. It could be a hallucination, but Barsad could have sworn he saw hurt in his eyes. 

"No, nothing like that. I just..."

"I will not hurt you if that is what you fear."

Barsad was quiet. 

"You do not trust me." 

"I do!"

"Then do not be nervous." Bane came closer to him. Barsad forced himself not to move. "Prove to me that you are loyal. That you do not fear me. That you trust me."

"Why do you want this?" Barsad whispered, no need to speak any louder with how close Bane was. 

"Is it so wrong?" Bane asked, cocking his head slightly. He brought a hand up, as if he wanted to touch Barsad. He forced it back down to his side. "Is it so wrong to wish loyalty? To wish to be trusted? To wish for..." 

"To wish for what?" Barsad prompted. 

Bane shook his slightly. "Forget this." He moved away. "You may leave. No harm will come to you."

Barsad didn't move. Bane looked at him for a few moments then turned away. "Leave." He ordered, moving further away into the room. 

Barsad seemed frozen. He jumped into action. "Wait! What do you mean? I don't-"

"I mean leave!" Bane said, voice booming though he did not yell. "Leave."

Barsad did not flinch but he was taken aback. "Bane... I did not mean to offend. I wish to do this."

"You will not be harmed. Leave." Bane repeated, sitting at his bed as he began to shed his vest and shoes. 

"No Bane." Barsad said softly, going over to where Bane sat and standing in front of him. "I wish to do this."

"I am not asking you to do this anymore Barsad."

"I know. I... I want you to..." 

Bane looked up to him. "You don't truly."

"I do Bane. Please."

Bane let out a breath that sounded harsh through the mask. "You are sure Barsad." 

"Quite. Now, am I going to stand here all night?"

Barsad could see the smile in Bane's eyes. "I suppose not. Certainly not with all that on. Strip."

Barsad nodded slightly, following the order and stripping his clothes quickly and efficiently. When he was naked he looked at Bane and found him studying his body with an interested and almost... adoring look. It made his blood flow south.

"Well aren't you going to strip as well?"

"Bossy one aren't you?" Bane teased.

Barsad laughed at that, watching as Bane stripped. Arousal thrummed in his veins as he saw the scarred muscles appear. Bane was big everywhere. Literally. 

"How in the hell does that even fit?!"

Barsad could almost swear Bane blushed. "It has scared off many. I understand-"

"No, no I'm looking forward to that. After a lot of stretching and a lot of lube." Barsad said with a smirk. He moved closer to Bane. "I... I do not know how you usually do this due to..."

"The mask, I know. It prevents me from doing much for lovers I'm afraid. Perhaps we should simply proceed-"

"Can I suck you?" The request seemed to surprise Bane. His eyes went wide and Barsad laughed. "I'd like to, if you'll allow it."

"I-Are you sure you'd-"

Barsad rolled his eyes, getting up off the bed and kneeling in front of Bane. He pushed his legs apart gently and scooted to kneel between them. "Yes I'm sure." He said, looking up through his lashes to Bane. "Is this alright?"

"If you are sure... yes. It is fine."

Barsad smiled gently and then looked to the task in front of him. And was it a task. Of course it was simply proportionate to Bane's figure. Bane just happened to be huge. Barsad took Bane's dick in his hand, stroking gently. Bane grunted softly and Barsad looked up for a moment before stroking again more firmly. 

"If you are looking to tease you are doing a wonderful job." Bane said, humor evident in his voice. "You do not have to do this."

Barsad looked up at him stubbornly before leaning in and sucking at the head. Bane groaned softly, spurring him on. He leaned in further until the head hit the back of his throat and he could take nothing more. He relaxed his jaw and took what he couldn't fit in his mouth in his hands and started bobbing his head and moving his hand in time with the motions. Bane was groaning above him, and when Barsad looked up he was staring at him. 

Barsad pulled off with a distinctive little pop and smirked. He licked at the head, holding Bane's gaze. "You taste better than I imagined. Delicious actually." Barsad said, his voice raspy. 

Bane moaned deeply. "Enough." He said, his voice sounding almost as wrecked as Barsad's. "Come."

Barsad raised from his knees. "How do you want me?"

"On your hands and knees." Bane ordered, a packet of lube in his hands. 

Barsad nodded, moving past Bane and onto the small bed, getting on his hands and knees. He rested his forearms on the bed and cradled his head in them. "Whenever you are ready then."

Bane was silent. Barsad jolted when a hand traveled down his spine, making him shiver. "You are gorgeous." 

Barsad blushed. "Enough of this. Just-"

"Hush." Bane demanded. "I will admire you if I wish."

Barsad forced himself to go silent as he felt Bane's gaze on him. By the time Bane finally brushed his lubed fingers against his hole he was bright red. 

"Beauty is nothing to be ashamed of." Bane said softly as he thrust a single finger in, making Barsad moan softly and bury his face into the sheets. Bane did not speak again until he added a second finger. "I wish I had what you had. Beauty. A chance to be arrogant. To know I was beautiful and flaunt it."

Barsad was at a loss for words, both from Bane's assault on his prostate and from his confession. "B-Bane."

"You must believe I'm saying all of this to earn pity. I am not. I do not wish for or deserve your pity. I simply wish to tell you I envy you. You have something I could only ever dream of having." Bane added a third finger and Barsad began panting and groaning. "You are beautiful Barsad. Allow me to admire that, just for these few moments I can."

"Bane, please, please I'm ready. I'm going to come please-"

Bane pulled his fingers free and Barsad let out a sound of despair. Bane chuckled softly. "Quiet little tiger. You will have what you wish." With that Bane began to push into Barsad, slowly and gently.

Barsad panted, biting into the blanket on the bed to try and muffle his moans and groans. When Bane's hips where flush against his Bane paused. 

"Are you alright?"

Barsad nodded slightly. "'M fine. You're big." He said softly. 

Bane chuckled. "I'll allow you a moment to adjust. But do not muffle your noises. I wish to hear you. I wish for you to scream, do you not remember? Or have I not yet ravished you, is that what is wrong?"

"N-no I-" Barsad's sentence broke off into a loud moan as Bane set a slow, hard pace. 

"Don't muffle your sounds Barsad." Bane said, just loud enough to be heard over Barsad's moans. "Let them hear. Please. Please, give me that one satisfaction. Let them know you did not leave this room unsatisfied. Let them know I am not as repulsive as they all think."

"Bane-B-Bane!" What started off as a sort of comfort turned into a cry of ecstasy as Bane took Barsad's leaking cock in hand, stroking it in time with his thrusts. 

"I'm so close little tiger." Bane groaned out, his pace quickening by a fraction. 

"Bane!" Barsad yelled out as he came, arching into Bane as he continued his thrusts. He panted and whined softly as Bane continued his thrusting, coming with a loud groan that sounded garbled coming through the mask. 

He kept still for a moment longer before pulling away, picking up his discarded shirt and cleaning Barsad gently and then wiping himself. Barsad on the other hand, slumped onto the bed and stood there, panting softly. 

"Are you alright Barsad?"

Barsad opened one of his eyes. "I am wonderful. Give me a moment and I'll be leaving."

"Of course." Bane said softly. 

At that moment everything Bane had said came back to Barsad and made his exhaustion seemingly fade. He sat up quickly. "Bane, about what you-"

"I meant nothing by it. All in the heat of the moment." Bane said. And with that he dismissed it. 

Barsad sat there for a few moments, not sure what to say or do. "I... May I stay?"

Bane looked surprised for the second time that evening. "Barsad I am not asking-"

"I want to. Truly."

Bane was quiet, studying him. "Then you are welcome."

Barsad smiled, settling back to lie on the bed. "Lie with me." He said, offering a hand to Bane. 

Bane stared at the hand for a moment before taking it. He allowed Barsad to tug him over to the bed, and then got behind him, spooning him. Barsad hummed softly in contentment. "This is wonderful."

Bane did not answer. And Barsad did not look back. If he had he would have noticed the tears in those steely eyes. That look of pure wonder and adornment that would be directed his way for many more nights afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> So my first time posting a DCU fic... what do you guys think? Leave me some wonderful or terrible messages whichever you think I deserve! Maybe a prompt if you feel it?  
> Follow me on Tumblr: http://www.virginia-potts-love.tumblr.com/


End file.
